Kido Veritech Macross
by Gvo
Summary: AU:Gundam SeedRobotechMacross fusion March CE 71:7 years ago an alien ship that crashed landed on Earth. Forever altered human destiny.Chapter 9 voting only
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny or Macross/Robotech. This is a fusion fanfic of the two which I am making just for fun and I'm not profiting from any of it.

Kido Veritech Macross

Introduction

C.E. 65 As turmoil between the naturals and the genetically human enhance coordinators continues. Fear of war would escalate at anytime. That is it would've been if fate have not appeared that change everyone's destiny forever. An alien spacecraft that warped out from hyperspace smashed through the bottom half of Janis Seven killing thousands of inhabitants then through two NaturalEurasian class vessels until finally settling down by crash landing into Macross Island 40 miles south from the Orb Union.

That crash alone caused aftershock movements around the Earth. Three days later joint researchers consisting the Atlantic Federation, Far East Republic and Orb scan the mysterious alien vessel under Orb's supervision since it was close to their boarders. Finding no inhabitants but instead the technology inside the spacecraft was completely intact.

After a month the results they were waiting for finally came. It turned out that this was an alien warship. Those words alone scared many countries resulting in riots and mass media panic. To ease the tensions between the governments. A final decision was made to resurrect the United Nations Organization after it was destroyed in a previous terrorist attack . Few nations rallied towards its banner for reasons like protection, technology or other certain type's of reasons. They even went as far as allowing the coordinator nation ZAFT membership into the U.N.. Unfortunately a few organized groups namely Blue Cosmos and Small Coordinator factions within ZAFT didn't like how things was going to progressed and so on C.E. 68 war broke out between the Earth Alliance Force's, The ZAFT factions and the few nations that succeeded away from both forces to organized themselves as the U.N.Z.T. (United Nations Zodiac Treaty.

The conflict ended one year later by the victorious U.N.Z.T. . Thanks to it's advance technology developed by joint Naturals and Coordinators. The defeated nations however were forced to sign into the union. It was to insured that no more useless fighting should ever be initiated. With that over, peace bloom between the race's of Earth and Plant. This would be known as the Union War.

C.E. 69 a UNZT project to rebuild the broken-down war vessel was under way. It was officially known only as the G project, around the same time a city was build their to house military and civilian residents named Macross City . After two years of confused work and high budgeting the ship was now fully completed equipped with Earth/Plant schematics. The UNZT christened the ship the Archangel. Unfortunately unknown to all an alien armada is heading towards the direction of Earth. Thus this story begins…

AN:This story will flow down similar to Macross and Gundam seed with the Episode 49 ending with episode 25 of Macross.


	2. Phase 1

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundum Seed/Destiny or Macross/Robotech. They belong to there respective owners.This fic is fusion of both genre's! 

Note:I am currently challenging War-reporter on who will make the better fic of the two. FYI this idea came for playing too much of Macross for the Super Nintendo!

**PHASE 1:Fail Safe**

"Good Morning All You Macross City Inhabitants" said A Orange Haired Female Reporter who is flashing on top in a huge video screen on a buildings bulletin board. While she continued with today's current events, elsewhere in a small apartment building a short messy brown haired boy tries to finish his breakfast while overlooking the stacks of paper he had in his hands.

"Why did Professor Kato gave me so much homework, sure I'm a coordinator and this would've been child's play but common this is ridiculous!".

* * *

At the same time in the Pacific Ocean. Three plant type mobile suits approaches Macross Island airspace. The leading pilot activates his intercom system in his cockpit. "This is Ensign Athrun Zala, Ensign Yzak Joule and Ensign Dearka Elsman request permission to land." 

A teenage Brunette girl wearing a pink volunteer uniform appears in the side of his screen 5 seconds after announcing his request ." This is the Macross City UNZT ground control request granted and welcome to Macross City gentleman." with the screen off the three mobile suits started to prepare to land in the runway however the blond haired coordinator pilot Dearka who was flying on the left side of Athrun decided to pull a little stunt with the control tower's operator while he was drinking his coffee forcing him to spill it all over his uniform.

That incident didn't turned out good for Athrun and his teammates. All three of themwere immediately were sent to Colonel Glovel's office after landing to explain the actions of Dearka's stupidity back there. After that they headed to the break room with still in their flight suits on.

Reason is that they're going to test the new Veritech mobile suit G weapons as part of the introduction for the rebuilt alien warship (Developed by combining E.A. , ZAFT, Orb technology ), and since all three of them are trained in mobile suit fighting while serving at ZAFT during the previous decade. They were perfect candidates above a hundred rosters.

Yzak sitting in the couch with a smirk in his face turned up to say "I can't wait to test those G-Weapons"

Then Dearka put in his own two cents "You and me both man. I heard they can morph into a Mobile Armor fighter then to a Mobile Suit with just a push of a button"

"Unfortunately were in standby for two hours. You two clowns can loused around here. I'm off"

"Were you going Athrun?" curious as to why Athrun is leaving the base.

Athrun then replied "Going to the technical collage to see and old friend of mine, don't worry I'll be back in time for roll call." after his explaination he silently chuckling himself with that last remark and left.

* * *

While waiting for the bus someone holler Kira's name. He turned around to reveal who was calling him. it turneed out to be his friends from the collage. One with blond hair and orange glasses, The other with short brown messy hair and the last one a short, black haired squinty eyed guy. 

One of them then shouted out his name "Oy Kira"

When they got close to him Kira replied to his friends "Hey what'd up guys".

After chatting for less than a minute. The man with blond hair and orange sunglasses who goes by the name of Sai Argyle remarked a question to Kira "I hope Professor Kato didn't gave you too much homework since your a coordinator after all."

"What; you mean that stack he gave me, it was nothing" and Kira concluded with a fake laugh.until all the boys saw a redheaded girl walking towards them talking with her friends.

Tolle was the first to speak out. "Hey isn't that Flay Allster over their, I heard that you Sai gave her a love letter confession yesterday". At the same time Sai was blushing softly because of that remark."So your finally pulling it off huh " replied the squinty eyed man named Kuzzy Bisshak. Giving Sai a manly elbow push.

"And speaking of which how is you and Milly doing lately Tolle. Since she's a military volunteer." countered Kira

"Well it's getting along smoothly. The only fear I need to worry is if Milly start falling in love with military buffs" Tolle then cracks a smile.

When the bus arrived a military vehicle passed right by them very quickly "_Look at those kids smiling and laughing backed there. To think 4 years ago they would've been in the frontlines!_" exclaimed the thought of a short black haired woman in a white military uniform with lieutenant markings. "_But enough of the past_" and when she came back to reality she tells her driver to get to the base as soon as possible.

* * *

At the military base famous renowned singer Lacus Clyne was practicing one of her famous songs she's was going to sing during the celebration of the UNZT's newest spacecraft. "Darn it I skip the low key again" feeling down about missing that last verse of the lyrics a round pink type ball came closer to her feet "You can do it Lucus Haro" The little thing alone gave Lacus more confidence to try again. "Your right Mr. Pink. I just can't give up that easy."

* * *

At the far side of Earth an armada of alien fleets started to warp out from hyperspace. Inside the alien fleets were giant size humanoids. Known only as the Zentradi. Bred for thousands of generations for the only one sole purpose. To fight and conquer. 

A blue faced man wearing a metallic plate in the left side of his face. "So this is the planet that the ship fell out into?"

"Yes your excellency. According to the navigation computer. The ship is inhabited on that island over there" concluded a purple faced man.

"Good prepare our excavation ship with an armed escort to help retrieve it." The purple faced man then ordered a scout ship to be prepared for launch.

* * *

At Moganrate Inc. the company that developed the veritech G -Weapons and next to it was the university were his best friend Kira goes. 

Athrun Zala first went to the main office for directions. "Yes a Mr. Kira Yamato is registered here. He's at the 3rd floor Science room, Professor Arasuki Kato's Room 369."

"Thank you" and Athrun went off to the location were his friend is at.

At the lab Kira and his friends were trying to make their little manmade robot to work a knock came at the front entrance door.

"Athrun" replied a very shocked Kira as he is seeing his friend that he haven't seen for almost six years. But what shocked him more was that he was wearing one of those famous red elite military uniform.

* * *

In space the Zentradi armada sends a small scout vessel downed to the Earth's surface. Then suddenly it was quickly blasted away to pieces . The Origin of the blast?

* * *

"What the hell happened". Mirialla quickly explained to the female short blacked hair Lieutenant that just burst into the control room. 

"I don't know. The gotfried guns suddenly acted by its own." The rest of the bridge crew was as clueless as Mir was.

"Detect the direction that blasts went. Let's hope no ship was in the way."

* * *

Inside the Zentradi vessel the blue faced man and his purple faced companion didn't know what to make of that blast that just obliviated their scout ship. "Their defense seems erratic don't you think Exedore" 

"Apparently so but what shocked me more is that they have any lack of knowledge to control the massive Robotech mechanisms." Exedore then replied another question to his commander. "What now. Should we retreat"

"No my orders were quite clear. Ordered all our battlepods to prepare for a first wave attack. The others will follow. We must retrieve the Robotech vessel" And with that mostly all the Zentradi pilots prepare to land down towards the Earths surface. The target Macross Island were they'll do everything necessary to get to the prized. The Alien Vessel itself.

AN:The first name of Professor Kato was made up. Just trying to tell you that. That scene of how Dearka was pulling that stunt I took it from the scene in the movie Top Gun. (Which I do not own.)


	3. Phase 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny or Macross/Robotech. This is a fusion fanfic of the two which I am making just for fun and I'm not profiting from any of it. 

**PHASE 2:The Veritech's name is Gundam!**

At Macross city's airport in a private jet plane a blond teenage girl steps out from the platform only to witness in her eyes a huge beam blast shooting up at space.

"Kisaka that blast came from the base wasn't it." Her bodyguard then replied her question. "I believe so princess Cagalli"

"What are those idiots from command thinking" The two raced to their assigned vehicle. Cagalli then ordered the chauffer to take them to the military base at once.

* * *

On top of Macross City airspace several thousand battle pods lay and wait whiles 2nd wave use the ocean floor to initiate the attack. 

"Colonel Bretai 2nd wave is in position. Ready to commence" ask the Zentradi platoon leader.

"Good proceed the attack now" and with that order called all the Zentradi battle pods from the sky locked on to the land below bombarding it with laser fire.

* * *

Back at the collage classroom at Morganrate a series of huge explosion have now broke the conversation the two Coordinators were talking. 

"what was that" The first being Tolle who spoke out "Are we being attack" exclaimed Kira's other friend Sai.

"Kira I've got to get back to base they'll probably need my help there. You and your friends head to the shelters"

"There's one in Morganrate we'll use that" answered Kira "All right" and both nod in agreement and split into different direction

At the base all fighter pilots including Yzak and Dearka were ordered to rush into their mobile suits to engage the enemy .

* * *

Meanwhile on the beachhead the 2nd wave battle pods began attacking the base grounds closer to the alien vessel. 

"Crewman Haw why didn't this ship scan those entities just now" yelled the short black haired woman.

"When The Gotfrieds fired automatically it must've temporary disabled our scanners mam" The enemy laser blasts were getting closer by the minute. "Petty Officer Neumann is any of this ships weapons works."

"The Mobile gunners and the Longhorns are the only ones activated but we have not tested them yet mam "Replied the Petty Officer to her right. "Well it's a good time as any. Lock on to those enemy vessels there, Contact any military base that's close here and get this piece of machinery moving."

"Lieutenant is it wise we don't know if this thing could move" applied another petty officer."We have to, this ship is too important for the UNZT to loose"

* * *

Back at Moganrate Kira and his friends were rushing towards the shelters. Kuzzy, Tolle and Sai used the last three seats forcing Kira to find other shelters in the area. Kira eventually ended up in the morganrate hanger which was developing the new G weapons and the enemy battle pods began infiltrating inside shooting on the moganrate workers that tried to defend back. As the brown haired woman tried to reload her bazooka the enemy pod snuck behind. 

"watch out" Kira hollered to the woman as she turn around a gun was pointed right in front of her which made her froze in fear. Kira use a hubcap that was next to him to distract the enemy pod. Which gave her enough time to shoot her weapon which eventually took the enemy pod down.

"Hey you get down from there" answered the woman and Kira did what he was told and climbed down.

"What were you doing around here kid"

"I was heading to the shelter at the right"

"What are you talking about theirs nothing left over their" and she was right as huge explosions escalate the shelter compound where Kira was eventually going .

"Boy get in to cockpit were leaving" once they were on the cockpit of the mobile suit the OS screen turned on.

General

Unilateral

Neuro-link

Dispersive

Autonomic

Manuever

"GUNDAM odd title" then a new batch of battle pods came through. "We have no time for this, we should get out of here first." replied the woman.

* * *

Meanwhile out in space while the battle was still going on in Macross Island. The **UNZT's 7th Orbital Fleet **finally spotted the alien Zentradi forces. 

"Captian we found the source of the ones that attack Macross Island minutes ago." replied the petty Officer.

"Put it on screen" and there before they're very eyes was the Zentradi armada.

"There you are you monster's" and with a fanged growl ordered his com officer to launch all Mobile suits and Mobile Armors to engage the enemy.

"Commander Bretai a Micronian fleet has appeared in our radar and they just launch there fighter crafts at us." Exedore told his commanding officer.

"A brave bunch indeed, helmsman lock all our weapons on the Micronian vessels and battle fleets and then use what remains of our battle pods to mop up what remains of their fleet".

"At once sir" and with a split second Zentradi laser fire shred through the 7th Orbital Fleet like hot knife through butter concluding the attack with pierced screams from all decks then silence. Then remaining battle pods were launch to finished the job.

"Damn these aliens are so persistent". His so called New type abilities was all that save this pilot from the laser attacks. The next thing he saw was his comrades getting wiped out by the Zentradi battle pods. Then turned to his attention.

"_Well Mu time to do the impossible possible_" with that thought in mind he speeds toward Earth using his wired gun barrels to keep the enemy battle pods busy then did a 360 degree in the Earths surface which burn away the battle pods who did not turn on the heat shields because they didn't know what he was doing. His mobile Armor survive long enough that it went safely in the ocean floor saving the pilot. Unfortunately he'll need another mobile Armor spacecraft.

* * *

Meanwhile at the battle zone that was Macross City the lone Veritech finally free itself from the hanger bay doors what await was more battle podsAt the same time Athrun fastly drove thru the military base and into the mobile suit hanger. 

"ZALA YOUR LATE" yelled the mechanic.

"I KNOW, IS MY CGUE READY"

"Yeah it's prepped" then the mechanic jump down.

"Athrun Zala, CGUE launching" and Athrun took off and join the rest of his squadron who are already battling the enemy.

* * *

Back in Morganrate the veritech was having a hard time firing at the battle pods. 

"Damn why isn't this gun moving properly"

"_No it's not it. The calibration in this machine is off_" knowing in his mind of what's wrong with it.

"Mam I know what's wrong with it can you please allow me to fix it" knowing she had no choice it's either allow this boy to try or die here and now and she refuse to choose the latter and allow the boy a chance. Once he was in the keyboard he type various codes and commands within seconds.

"Finish" and then veritech blast the last of the battle pods that were trying to blow him and her away.

"_Amazing that kid did that. Then that means he's a Coordinato_r?" answered the lady. However un aware to them both someone was coming out of the battle pod.

* * *

Athrun suddenly got an odd chill forming in hi entire body. 

"Hey Athrun your froze for a second what's wrong" answered his wing mate Dearka when he save his hid from a battle pod that tried a lucky shot at him.

" Umm Listin Dearka. There's trouble on the Morganrate factory, you guys keep the enemy occupied" was all he said and he turn his CGUE around and left on the other direction.

"Damn it some team leader. He's leaving us with this mess" argued Yzak however his words was short lived as huge laser canon fire decimate ¾ of the enemy battle pods. The Ginns that was not on the line of fire try to find the source. They found it . It was the new top secret war vessel The Archangel.

* * *

The pilot of the enemy battle pod the one who survived Kira's attack decide the time was right and run into a battle rage towards the veritech mobile suit with a battle axe in hand. 

"Wah" screamed Kira. however the lady push a button on the left that activated the Nano machines inside the veritech which deflected the swinged axe forcing the Zentradi pilot to be pushed back a few meters.

He tried again to bring the machine down. Kira then reacted by using his machines hands he grab his enemies battle axe. The Zentradi pilot was now struggling to free his weapon from that accursed machine.

"I can't hold on to his weapon forever" argued Kira. He then check the database in his OS to see if there any weapons he could use against him. "Vulcan Guns and Armor Schneider's that's it" and with a quick leap the Zentradi pilot hit his axe to the ground and without wasting time grab the Armor Schniders at this time the Zentradi Pilot was mad and scream a war cry and rush towards him. But the veritech was quicker and he ended up getting stab in the neck. At the same time the stab Zentradi grab the veritech by the neck raised it, let go and fell down dead.

"To the pilot of the Strike identify yourself" announced Athrun using the P.A. system in his CGUE.

"Aaathrun!" the sound he recognize was his friend Kira but the way he sounded look like he was terribly scared.


	4. Phase 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/ Destiny or Macross/Robotech. This is a fusion fanfic of the two and I'm not profiting from any of it. 

**PHASE 3:Emergency Space Fold**

With the battle concluded the G- project vessel aka The Archangel landed back to base. The CGUE and the Veritech now announced as the Strike landed in the Archangel's platform. Both pilots and the passenger then descended down to the ground with there wire's.

_flashback_

_Kira uses the Strikes camera to look down at the Zentradi body that he had just personally killed under self defense, and inside the cockpit Kira was about to start screaming in agony.  
_

_"Kid don't panic. You had no choice it was either them or you" Spoken out Murrue.  
_

_"She's right Kira" said Athrun as he lands his CGUE next to the Strike.  
_

_"You didn't have a choice in this battle it was either kill or be killed. Concluded Athrun._

_"It doesn't matter the fact is that I killed a person in cold blood !"_

_"I'm sorry; That theory might work in times of peace but in the battlefield it is completely useless." answered Athrun._

_Kira was about to respond but in the end Athrun was right. So he brushed off that thought in his mind and ask another. _

_"So Athrun what is it?" Kira asks. "What was that thing, Athrun"  
_

_"That," Athrun admits, "is the enemy"_

_End Flashback_

"Lieutenant Ramius!" as she and all the officers,mechanics and pilots rush to there directions. "I'm glad that your safe mam"

"Ensign Badgiruel I see that you protected the Archangel form those aliens"and concluded with a salute.

"We were quite scared that you were lost when Morgenroete was attack." said Natarle."I almost was; but thanks to this young Coordinator here who was in the hangers at that time I manage to live" pointing at Kira "

"That kid's a Coordinator" said Natarle with a shocking face.

"Yes and manage to fly this G Weapon with ease and took out a dozen or so alien fighters." Murrue describing the incident Natarle was astound.

"That kid did it all by himself, but he's not even in the military?"

"He's not ensign; He so happens to be a friend of mine." said Athrun

Well, this is a surprise," another voice broke in. A pilot wearing a white elite pilot's uniform walked over to them and smile.

"You are?"

"My name is Mu La Flaga," he introduced himself, "a Lieutenant Commander with the Seventh Orbital Fleet; at your service."

"We rescued him when he shot out an emergency beacon from the ocean." describe Natarle, Mu then glanced between the three officers. "I'd like permission to come aboard since my ship and fellow pilots engaged the enemy, and was annihilated. So who's in charge here?"

Natarle looked at the deck. "The senior officers of this ship have all perished when these aliens attack ," she said softly. "Therefore, I believe you're next in command Lieutenant Ramius."

Murrue's eyes were widened "The senior officers dead, it can't be"

Mu winced for a second then rubbed his head "What an awful disaster" He then shrugged. "anyways, please grant me permission, Lieutenant Ramius"

"Oh, of course," she said quickly, recovering. "Permission granted, Lieutenant La Flaga. And I'm Lieutenant Murrue Ramius; I'm with Sector 2, Fifth Special Division. assigned to this ship."

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, same assignment," Natarle echoed. Kira then spoke "Lieutenant Ramius if you don't mind I like to know the direction of the nearest shelter?"

"I'm afraid Kira we can't let you go Kira" then Murrue continued Athrun's answer "Ensign Zala's right; You've stumbled upon a top secret military project of the UNZT forces so we can't let you go; I'm sorry" suddenly a loud clang was heard and a civilian vehicle ram right through. Several soldiers tried to stop the vehicle but it was all for not.

"Princess was that necessary" said Kisaka

"you got better idea's" answered Cagalli then she shouted "So who's in charged here?"

Murrue and the rest of the crew went down from the Archangel to greet the person who shouted "I'm afraid I am, and I believe you're Princess Cagalli Yula Atthra am I right" said Murrue while giving a salute.

Kira who was behind the officers couldn't stop staring at her. Athrun was at the same thing as well. She was just damn beautiful even if she is angry.

"How come you're not in the shelters when the air raid siren was on?" ask Murrue

"How could I when you military bigots" then Kisaka cut her off-

"Forgive the princess's intrusions she decided to head here but our escort vehicle was shot up so we both confiscated another one." He sighs the continue "I told her it was useless to proceed and just head to the shelters but she decided to continue towards the local base ." He then saluted.

"I understand. She has higher authority but she still a government civilian and since the shelter's are locked down. I believe the Archangel is safe place for you two at this moment, Sorry" she then return the salute.

"So what now captain" said Natarle

"First we must secure the G weapons into the Archangel they might still be safe because the factory workers kept it well hidden from being damage. " "So anyways what about the test pilots" then Badgiruel answered "Miguel Aiman and Luke Cornwallis were the only test pilots killed when they were about to be greeted by the senior officers. That leaves Ensign Elsman, Joule and Zala the only ones capable."

* * *

Back at the Zentradi mother ship his plan for a attack on the island to steal the Robotech ship failed indiscriminately. He underestimated his foe. 

"So excellency what now. The strategy to grabbed the Robotech devise failed on us" said Exedore.

"We can not tell Lord Zor and the master's on our failure" told Bretai "My orders were to capture the robotech and that's exactly what I'm going to do on the level"

"I'm afraid we got something worse that that commander. According to these schematics if the robotech ship somehow reaches space it can pull a space fold and in the hands of Micronians they could end up anywhere." warned Exedore

"Commander Bretai" answered a Zentradi officer

"Yes what is it"

"Were picking up another fleet up ahead" and the screen viewed the 8th fleet filled with vast MA, MS of every kind plus heavy **Lurasia** class battle cruisers.  
"After we annihilate there fleet they still comeback for more. These Micronians are stubborn as they look." Bretai then ordered " Soldier order all battle pods to prepare for an incoming attack and Helmsman prepare for bombardment on that island"

"At once sir" and the officer Left his side to inform the pilots, and the Helmsman on Bretai's left has set the weapons to lock on to the island below them.

* * *

At the bridge of the Archangel, while the remains of the crew quickly transport the G weapons into the Archangel Murrue tries contacting any UNZT bases. 

"Ensign Chandra, crewman Haw any luck contacting the bases" Chandra was first to reply "No mam. The aliens knock out half of our comminicatio- wait we got a signal coming through"

"Patch it in Ensign"

"_This is Commander Lisa Hayes of Atlantic Federation Pearl Harbor Command_"

"Commander; thank god. Were in a tough situation here in Macross Island. The G Weapons and the ship is secure but I believe we lost a lot of forces just to hold on to them." said Murrue.

"_Sorry for the lost Lieutenant; Our situation is worse here. UNZT command in the Plants detected unidentified vessels just south of Earth. Command determine that they're the ones that launch the attack in the position you're in. There launching the 8th Fleet into that position._" Then A officer gave Lisa Hayes something

"_Wait I've got a dispatch of new orders for you. given to every bridge of command . It says here to send the prototype ship to the Aprilius City docking bay in order to protect it._"

Murrue then started thinking "_Makes since with the heavy protective firepower in the Plants there's a great chance that this ship and the G weapons can be well protective_." and she look back at the screen to Lisa "Understood Archangel out." She then turn around towards her Mu on her right.

"Leautenant Commander Laflaga you have the bridge for now"

"Were you going. I might have seniority here but I don't know anything about this ship"

"I need to talk to the Coordinator civilian for a minute. I have a feeling things are going to be rough."

* * *

In the Archangel's crew headquarters "It's amazing how your friend can sleep at a time like this," Dearka commented, looking up at an upper bunk; Kira occupied, "out like a light" 

"Yeah lucky that he didn't end up at the brig" scolded Yzak

Athrun shrugged. "It's been a rough day, for all of us guys. We lost a lot of friends back there. It must have been really tough on him as well, especially since he had to pilot that Veritech mobile suit in battle without experience."

"You never told us that your friend Kira was a Coordinator," Dearka said . Then a door slided open to reveal Murrue.

"If your done chatting gentleman. You should head to the hangers and rewrote the OS on you assigned machines." suddenly Kira woke from his nap.

"Good your awake I need to the talk to you." As the pilots departed to the Archangels hanger, Kira was standing in front of Murrue.

What do you want Lieutenant?" Kira asked to Murrue, who was now having wary eyes Now that the immediate life-or-death situation had passed, he wasn't quite as willing to cooperate.

She sighed inwardly. I was afraid of this. _He seems to have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to say... and he's already made up his mind. Still, I must try_.

"Look, Kira," Murrue began. "I can't let you off this ship now; since you have now been exposed to military secrets, were heading to Aprilius City at the Plants and we might end up in a skirmish So I'm asking that you pilot the Strike."

"Why don't You have Lieutenant La Flaga to pilot it," Kira interrupted. "It's not that simple. Lieutenant La Flaga can't use the Strike; We don't have an OS that allows Naturals to fly these types of machines that's why we highly recommended Coordinators.

"Why do I have to fight. I don't want anything to do with fighting" said Kira Murrue then cut him off. "What about back in Moganrate"

"That was self defense"

"Look Kira no matter what the deference is" then an interruption of explosions started to burst. "_Bridge to Lieutenant Ramius!_" Mu called over it.

Murrue quickly crossed to the panel. "What is it, Lieutenant La Flaga?"

"_Incoming lasers. I believe these aliens are going to bombard this island_," he replied grimly. "_Get up here and take command!_"

"Alright, Lieutenant. I'm on my way." She glanced at the Coordinator "The Strike will join up with you"

"_Good,_" Mu said, relieved. "_My new Zero is not ready for me yet, So we have to rely on the kids in the G weapons, I'll be waiting for you on the Bridge Lieutenant_." He then signed off.

"Why did you told them that ?" Murrue then replied "Because you're the only one capable of flying that machine I'm sorry but right now survival is the only option and with four Veritechs fighting it will increase our chance, and if we fail Kira we all die. See the picture now." she then left for the bridge.

Kira was angry for being forced to fly that machine again but took a long thought and know in conclusion that she was right so he too headed to the hangers.

As the bombardment continues outside in another part of the Archangels crew quarters Cagalli and Kisaka were having a conversation.

"You shouldn't try to scold the lieutenant Cagalli. She was doing her job. She did'nt know the aliens were going to attack."

"I know that Kisaka but these idiots should've been well prepared."

"Cagalli your are the future ruler of Orb and sometimes things can't go well as planned" then Murrue announce in the intercom.

"_Attention to all pilots and crewmembers we are heading to UNZT capital Aprilius City prepare for Level 1 battle stations._"

* * *

"Excellency the robotech ship is trying to escape the planet" answered Exedore 

"What; We cannot let that happen. Helmsman is 7th unit still in fighting."

"Yes Commander Bretai" answered the Helmsman

"Lord Zor and the masters doesn't want this ship damage but what chance do I have" Bretai then closed his thoughts and gave a command "Order them to stop the robotech ship but do not damage it too much"

"Sir is it wise you know your orders" questioned Exedore

"I know my orders well thank you. But right now I'm all out of options; commence it now."

"Yes sir"

The 7th unit who were still fighting the Ginns suddenly received the message and decided to quickly end the struggle and head back to Earth to stop the Archangel from escaping.

* * *

"Heat signatures mam, alien battle craft approaching" answered Jackie Tomura 

"Crewman Haw get the Veritech mobile suits to prepare for battle" said Murrue

"Yes mam, attention all Veritech mobile suits incoming enemies prepare to launch."

As the Archangel hanger launching doors open the veritech gundams prepare to head to the launcher.

"These machines are awesome. There different than the Ginns were used to" answered Yzak.

"Man I can't wait to see how the Buster does in action"

"Enough boasting you two we have a battle to comence." Athrun then switch the to the Strike's channels.  
"Are you okay about fighting Kira.?"

"Yeah I'm ok Athrun. We need to protect this ship after all right"

"You nervious"

"A little"

"Well that's a good sign" then an announcement that the Duel has launch then the Buster. "See you in the battlefield."

"Aegis your cleared to launch" announced CIC crewman Haw

"Right Athrun Zala, Aeigis launching." and with that the Aegis then launch.

Kira was next with the Strike. "Kira were installing a Sword Striker pack inside just don't morph to mobile armor mode understand." spoken Mir "Please come back in piece"

"I will, Kira Yamato, Strike heading out" As the Strike was on the air he saw the enemy and thanks to these new machines they are winning this conflict.

* * *

"These enemies are weak. They were not a while ago. I guess its these new suits" Yzak said as his beam rifle shot another battle pod away. 

"I'm really liking this machine" As Dearka pull a large canon gun and shot it out towards the enemy resulting in massive explosions.

"Your doing great guys but more focus on fighting alright. We need to keep these aliens occupied long enough for the Archangel to escape." said Athrun as he used hi beam saber.

"We know the mission Athrun you should tell on rookie over there." responded Yzak sarcastedly. However a Zentradi battle pod was close enough to the duel that before it can gain a shot A beam shot right through it.

The one that save the Duel was the Strike. "Hey I was going to take it down"

* * *

Back at the Zentradi ship Commander Bretai was not having the most pleasant of days as his 7th fleet failed to stop the Archangel. 

"The micronians launch new star craft types. This was not unexpected." answered Exedore "I know Exedore therefore I'm going to unleash our Zam Canon"

"Excellency do you think it's wise"

"At this moment in time there is no option activate the Zam Canon."

* * *

"Captain were picking up huge energy readings from space and the target is us." 

"If they hit something unexpectedly down below it could doom Earth." said Mu

"What's your orders?"Question Natarle

"_Should we use it. It's never been tested before. But I have no choice_." she then came to a fruition answer "Were going to pull a space fold"

"A space fold; Captainis is it wise we never tested that device before." panicked Natarle about Murrues decision.

"We don't got a choice ensign we have to do it now. Call back our Veritechs." But Nartarle was geeting second thoughts about this. "That's an order ensign." she sigh to herself. "Crewman Haw order our vertices back."

* * *

"What return to the Archangel.What is the captain thinking." Whined Yzak "The wisest choice. I'm sure she knows what she is doing let's go." Answered Athrun. "Kira, Dearka head back" 

"On my way" as Kira use the anti ship blade on the battle pod then abandoned it and went to mobile armor mode to fly back as fast as it could.

When the Aegis, Duel Buster made it in time Murrue knew something was amiss. "has the Strike make it yet." Murrue ask.

"Not yet captain and the heat signature is getting stronger" with no time left she then ordered to initiate a space fold immediately.

"The captain's pulling a space fold better hold on to something boys." announce Chief mechanic Kojiro Murdoch.

"But Kira has not made it back yet." yelled Athrun "No time get your ass into something that can hold you down" replied Kojiro

"Whats the captain doing" said Cagalli as she tried to speed through the corridors

"Princess come back" yelled Kisaka as he tried to catch up to her.

* * *

And within seconds everything went white when the crew came to they had one massive headache. 

"Is everyone all right." was the first word to come to Murrues mouth. Mu was next to say something. "Yeah I think were all okay"

"Ensign Tomura check the screen." said Natarle "Roger mam" as Jackie tap on the button to overlook the screen what shock them all was to where they were now.

"It can't be" as all the bridge crew was shock to realize down below them was Macross City or whats left of it.

"Ensign Badgeral what is the location were in." Natarle then quickly look at her computer. "impossible according to the navigation computer were in Pluto "

"Pluto how can we be that far?" question La Flaga

"Let's discuss this little mishap a little while later. Ensign Tomura can we pull another space fold"

"Negative mam; The com device in the engines was incinerated so we can't pull another one"

"So what now captain." answered Natarle "We must gather on what supplies and civilians we can find and head back to earth. Leiutenant Commander La Flaga inform our pilots of this plan"

"It should be done mam" and La Flaga left for the hangers.

"We now know what we need to do put the announcement now." and then all the crew did what was ordered. "It's going to be a long way back to home!"

* * *

Elswhere in the ruins of Macross City Kira awakes to see shattered ruins in his view screen. 

"Where am I?"he then opened the hatch from the Strike and push a few buttons. "Well according to the Strike the atmosphere is breathable."He took off his helemet and and shut off the Strike.

As Kira walk through the corridors he recognize something. "Hey I know that place that's the Orban café. But why is it here." His wanted to answer more until he saw a shelter pod and leap towards it.

"This shelter has power." he started to pound the shelter wall to see if anyone's alive in there. All he could hear was a distinct voice. That was enough for him to notice. With his Coordinator skills he ripped open the control hatch and power wired it to open.

As soon as the hatch was open something flapped out. "HARO, HARO" a little pink robotic ball flew out and something else too. A pink haired individual name Lacus Clyne.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW 

As Kira and Lacus wait for a rescue party. Back at Aprilius City in the UNZT counsel a emergency Staff meeting is accuring

**PHASE 4:The Longest Wait**

Will these two survive?

* * *

AN:I finally got this done. I'm now adding Chapter Previews on this fanfic so I know what to do next.I know there was A Luke in the Gundam seed TV series. I made him a Coordinator instead of A Natural.  



	5. Phase 4

Disclaimer: This is a fusion of Gundam Seed/ Destiny and Macross/Robotech.. I don't own or profiting from any of it.

Note: I'm currently in competition with War- Reporter to see who can make the better Gundam Seed/Robotech(Macross) Fanfic.

** PHASE 4: Waiting For A Rescue!  
**

"According to the charts scematics ladies and gentleman." The man pointed a laser pen to the large holographic map of the known universe. "The crew of the prototype vessel codename the Archangel along with half of Macross City populus were transported due to the actions of (acting) captain, Lieutenant Murrue Ramius after she initiate an order to activate the emergency space fold which was still in the experimenting stage"

"So the ship and the city was not destroyed then?" spoken a Plant representative of September City.

"Miracly no; the energy residue that remained as a result of the space fold is proof enough that there alive" This astound everyone including a certain white haired representative to Martius City knowing for hope that her boy was alive.

"Thank you for that report Colonel Fokker" answered a Representative of the Atlantic Federation

Once the meeting was adjourned A man hollered a woman's name in the hallway "Ezalia wait up." She then stop to answer the man in front of her "I wanted to talk to you since you did'nt say a word in there durring Colnel Fokkers report?" before he could say more figured out the reason. "Your worry about Yzak ."

"Yes" she looked at him with a sort of smile in her face. "As a mother you know I'm worried about my child."

"Well it's been 3 years since Grand Chairman Gilbert Dulilindal (AN - _this chairman has all govern powers towards all nations since both Earth and Plant are reunited)_ pardoned you for joining sides with Patrick Zala in the Union war, so I understand that your worried Ezalia. But he's all growned up and has the right to choose."

"I know but to me he'll still remind me of my former husband"

* * *

Elsewhere at thenow ruined district of Macross City lacus was coming too from her comatose. 

"HARO Lacus living !"

"I see your finally awake Mrs. Lacus Clyne" Kira said with a knowledge of knowing who she is.

"You're the one that save me?" Lacus said confusedly

"If you put it that way, yes. My name is Kira, Kira Yamato"

"I guess you know who I am" Lacus then looked around the area there in "Were are we anyway?"

"To what I see so far. It looks like the Marketplace district of Macross City?" Kira trying to explain there situation.

"If your worrying about food. There's enough supply rations from the Strike Veretech to last us for a few days, and I also send an emergency beacon so they'll find us. Right now we should see if we can find anything worth salvaging." Lacus agree to the plan. Knowing survival is important at this moment.

* * *

Back at the Archangel. Evacuatiing the citizens into the ship was on the way.Athrun however as worry about his friend who was still out there. 

"I'm sorry Ensign Zala. we can not give you that request at this time. Natarle answered to his request to retreiving Kira and the Strike.

"But Ensign Badgiruel; His beacon is up if you could give me permission to retreive him". Natarle was about to say something until Murrue interrupt her "Hand me your headset Ensign" and Natarle give her headset to her superior officer.

"Ensign Zala this is Lieutenant Murrue Ramius. I'm sorry but your request is denied. I know we need to retreive the Strike but right now we have almost about 70,000 civilian survivors onboard and I need every officer and crew member that I can muster and that includes you. These people are first priority above all."

Athrun became upset about hearing what the captain said. "A YE CAPTAIN. I'M SURE 70,000 CIVILIANS ARE MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN KIRA EVER WAS. ENSIGN ATHRUN ZALA OVER AND OUT" and he slam the com signal hard. Mir only sighed in her CIC seat "What a hardhead."

* * *

While all this was happening Kira and Lacus with Haro follwing them were scrounging around to see if they can find something worth salvaging until Lacus saw something extrodinary. 

"Oh my Kira look at that." Lacus was pointing at all the damage debris floating around in the window sill that she was watching. Kira came to her side when she hollered "What do you think happened"

"I don't know Lacus. It sounds like the whole city just blew up"

"If were in a city should'nt we suffocate too" said a confused Lacus

"I believe the reason is somehow this district is locking up all the air in here. Well thats my best guest

* * *

Meanwhile back at the bridge of the Archangel the crew was busy while the officers where away from there post. 

"Attention all crewmembers of the Archangel Lieutenant Ramius and Ensign Badgiruel are commencing Expection." Mir was getting exhausted since she and the others have not got a minutes worth of relaxation after the captain issued the space fold.

"Hey guys the coffee's ready" announced Dalida Lolaha Chandra II and it couldn't be more worth lifesaving. "Great with what we did now. We definitely earn it."commented Arnold Neuman and each of the bridge crew grabbed a cup and return back to there post.

"I can't believe the captain had to us the space fold. I mean it's was still in the experimenting stages." Arnold said after he took his first sip.

"And now we have about 70,000 survivors onboard the Archangel both Naturals and Coordinators including an annoying Orb princess, and worse we lost communications to Earth and The Plants." told Romero.

"If we get attack now who knows what will happened." said Jackie Tonmura "Well we should have normal standard communications up in just a minute." Arnold announced to everyone.

"Do you think it's wise" Mir acting cautious "I mean we would run an awful risk of being exposed because those types of communications are easily traceable"

* * *

Meanwhile Kira and Lacus were still exploring there surroundings. 

"Well this is a dead end." Kira told Lacus as they reach another blocked path.

"Kira I'm starting to get awfully thirsty"

"Thirsty huh" he then look at the buildings "let's see if one of these buildings still has running water." He then drag Lacus form her arm.  
After an hour searching from house to house for running water.

"Nothing there how's your end Lacus"

"Nothing here either." Kira realize it was going to be hopeless then his mind was set on fire hydrants they kept passing. "_well it's worth a shot_." he pick up something heavy and dragged it down stairs.

"Kira what are you doing" Asked Lacus confusedly.

"Madam wish for water right and I'm just giving her, her wish" He then slam the hydrant very hard. His prediction water came true and water spurted out.. Lacus started to laugh with joy.

"Guess I'll take a shower now you never know if this advantage can happened again. _(AN since Coordinators have an immune system. They won't feel the coldness)_" she was about to take her clothes off when she noticed Kira was still there.

"Um Kira" and gaining his senses back he noticed what Lacus was doing. So he excused himself but not before she asked another request "Hey Kira if it's alright with you if you can push that piece of metal over here. So I can use it as a shower curtain"

Kira did what Lacus told him till but before he can move a sheet of metal, Lacus started to scream.

"What is it Lacus" he rush to her side only to realize that she was imagining things.

"Sorry, thought I saw something" she said in a apologetic way.

"Just your imagination huh" Kira crack a smile."Well um excuse me" he then depart.

* * *

After Lacus finish with her shower she tried to call for Kira.But he was nowhere to be seen. "Kira are there?" then a second later a flight suit appear in front of her "Here an extra flight suit I found in the veritech." As they walk back to the Strike Kira gave lacus a can of dried rations for her to eat. This gave curiosity to Lacus. 

"Um Kira, should we be careful on how much we eat in case we have to make it last"

"Don't worry Athrun will find us. I place the beacon up remember. So he must be searching for us right now." talking while his mouth was chewing down the food.

"You shouldn't eat with your mouth full Kira"

"oops I guess I did" and Lacus just chuckled

* * *

After there meal they both layed in the side leg of the veretech. They were both were wandering in thought until Lacus spoke up."I can't believe what had happened today." 

Kira then continued "Yeah first I was heading to professor Kato's class, Athrun shows up in a elite uniform and now I am forced to fly this thing and worse I end up in a war." He begin to sigh "This is too much"

"HARO" Lacus patted Mr. Pink in the head. "I hope someone finds us soon."

"I hope so Lacus I hope so?"

* * *

The next day after they both fell asleep. They were awakened by a rumbling in the bottom floor. 

"Quake, HARO." this alerted the both of them.

"An earth quake hows it possible ?." the both of them ran underneath the strike after the shaking was over Kira peak out to see what it was and to his surprise it was the Aegis in mobile armor mode.

"This is Ensign Athrun Zala . I found the Strike and the pilot." Athrun's camera then peak on another person. "_Lacus but how_" This would have to wait. He then picked the com up again "Correction the pilot and one civilian."

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW 

As Macross City is rebuilt aboard the Archangel. Meanwhile Bretai after Exedore are warned about Micronians and decides to chase after the missing ship. Murrue learns the Archangels transformation abilities.

**Phase 5:Kira Chooses  
**

AN: I wanted to prolonged this chapter a bit longer. It was going to be like the end of episode 4 of Macross but decided against it.As for the Macross characters Rick Hunter and Lynn Minmei don't worry. I'm putting them both in the next chapter plus a little bit more Cagalli action in there too.


	6. Important announcement

Dear Readers:

I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is my computer is on the shop due to a power malfunction. So I won't be able to retreive it for

2 weeks. The good news is all my updated chapters were saved in a flash drive before this disaster had occured so feel rejoice.

I will work on finishing these chapters up and revising previous chapters. by using someone elses's computer.

Thank you for your concern.

GVO!


	7. more beladed news

Well I got my computer back but the bad news is. That my word processor is gone so I had to download open office. It's going to take

a while to get everything back up and running. So it's going to be more delays. I'm sorry for any inconvenience on my part!

GVO


	8. Phase 5

Disclaimer: This is a fusion of Gundam Seed/ Destiny and Macross/Robotech.. I don t own or profiting from any of it.

Note: I m currently in competition with War- Reporter to see who can make the better Gundam Seed/Robotech(Macross) Fanfic.

** Phase 5:Kira Chooses**

Kira walked through the streets of the now rebuild city of Macross, even if the city is inside the flagship Archangel.

Kira was thinking over of what he was going to do right now since the university is destroyed and the inhabitants were miles from Earth or the Plants. While he was thinking, he bumped into the last person he'd never expect to meet.

"Oh sorry miss; Lacus?" Kira said in a confused matter.

"Lacus fell down, Haro" Kira lift her up. "Sorry. I did not notice that you were coming around the corner" Lacus gave her standard cheery smile and reply " That's quite alright" she then was surprised when she notice who was the person that she was talking to " hey your that boy that was with me ,back at the ruins?"

"Yeah that's me "Kira, Kira Yamato" he put his hand on his back and smiled. Meanwhile at the Archangel's engineering room._"I can't believe I accept Max Menmei's request for supplies. Oh we'll I least it will give people some comfort!" _Murrue snap back to reality as she faces her subordinate "Ensign Badgiruel; you ask to see me?"

"Yes mam, take a look at this." she nod to another ensign who was sitting next to her to activate the Archangel s blueprints on the computer screen.

" This is a diagram of the primary reflex furnace." the computer display a section of the Archangel for the captain to see. "As you can see the conduit limb that make us able to pull a space fold is shattered."

"I know that, so what's your point ensign?" Murrue interrupted her knowing she knew that ahead of time.

_ "_Well I been thinking if we could use this conduit here she ordered the ensign to display another area in the Archangel. We can easily replace the folds missing component. However?" Murrue was ready for the bad news "Our Gottfried MK 2 will be offline for a while."

_Flashback_

_The shuttle landed along with the Aegis. Athrun begin to descend down from a wire and as Kira climb out of the shuttle along with Lacus. Athrun ran to his friend and told him something._

_ "We'll the Strike will need a major overhaul for a while but the good news is you don't need to worry about fighting anymore. Unless your in the military! " Athrun said with a smirk_

_ "Earth to Kira !"_

_Flashback abruptly ends_

"Hello!" Lacus wave her hands around his face. Kira finally got out of his stupor I m sorry. I was just thinking something else.

Like I was saying is why don t we eat here for lunch Kira look at top of the sign of the Chinese restaurant named the White Dragon.

As they both entered Sai along with Kuzzey and Tolle were seated a big table "_ hey it's Kira but whose that girl he's with. Wait a minute is that Lacus?"_ He wave for Kira to come over. Kira saw this and obliged after all they were his friends.

"Kira? I didn't know you knew Lacus Clyne?" Tolle asked giving Kira a blushed face. Lacus who was not shy happily tell everyone of what had happened. Flay appeared seconds later. Sai asked her over but she totally ignored him and his friends. Letting him down. then a Chinese girl in a red dress came "Welcome to the first Chinese restaurant in space. May I take your order?"

"Hey weren't you the girl that was marooned with that Rick Hunter guy" this brought Kira's attention tenfold "Hey wait Kuzzey you mean?"

"Oh you didn't know. Lynn here was marooned the same time you guys were and guess what she's a Coordinator like you two." Kuzzey then turned to face her. "So Lynn do you have a boyfriend?"

"Kuzzey thats a terrible thing to say?" told Tolle "Of course she does it's probably Rick?" Lynn told the entire table Rick wasn't. That he was just a freiend that protected her then suddenly she heard thundering footsteps running back upstairs and a door slammed. "_So after all that, were just friends"_ said the boy in questioned.

Back at Earth space the Zentradi commander somehow got an emergency announcement from subordinate.

"What a transvid of the alien beings." Bretai was shock and anxious of what Exedore was presenting

"Yes Commander if you care to look at the monitor for a moment sir. You'll see what I'm talking about" as Exdore turn on the screen Bretai was surprise by the look of their enemies. "As you will see. These were taken from a reconnaissance pod?" Bretai question his second in command while pointing his finger at the screen.

"But these people they look like-" Exdore stop his commanders words since he knows where he s going at "Precisely commander that's why I brought this video over as soon as possible. Also there's one more thing I should mention."

"And what's that?" Bretai was waiting for more " during my research I discover that there are two different types of micronians. One naturally born while the other are based on the methods we use when we create a soldier, and during this discovery I found a legend which states that Zentradi are not to inhabit any Micronian world." this made Bretai smile in cleverness.

"So I must not seize any Micronian inhabitant world. Is that what your saying?"

"It is sir" Exedore gave a suggestion to his commander " My advised Commander that we halt any negotiations from these types of Micronians immediately." Bretai agreed to Exedore's suggestion " also the council agree that we continue to tracked down that battle vessel."

"Very well then. We should post haste and fold. Once the fold is completed. Send out scout ships and excavate the area" " Exdore gave the C2 officer the orders and the flag ship and the rest of the Zentradi fleet wrapped out from Earth/Plant space.

"Okay Lt. La Flagga are you ready for a test run?" Kojiro Murdoch was sitting at the Archangels runway control tower. Observing Mu's progress in a mobile suit. Since he must rely on it for now on until they can reach back to Earth or Plant since it was the only type available around the Archange .

"We'll have to rely on Mu for now on Captain. Since he is famous Hawk of Edymon as well as the pilots of Aegis, Duel and Buster encase the aliens attack us" Natarle told her captain as they both walk through the corridors towards the bridge. " I agree ensign. Also we should ask for volunteers to fill in the ranks for mobile suit pilots." Natarle was shocked and concern of the captains next course of action "Do you think is wise captain? I mean the civilians has just settled in?"

"There is no other choice. If were going to make it out alive. We need to recruit." Natarle bit her lip. Hard as it come by. She was right and by the look at her face it was very hard decision.

"Kira, Lacus?" Athrun in full red coat uniform raced toward him "you seem flushed Athrun" Lacus who was all concern about the son of his fathers friend as he grasp for air. "Kira I was looking all over for you. Kira then looked at the trims in his elite sleeves. " Seems you boosted up in rank."

"Well with our situation the captain had no choice and also their something else I should tell . She is requesting volunteers and I was suggesting?"

"That I should volunteer" Kira didn't need to finish his friends speech he could read him like a book.

"Think about it. You don't want to spend the rest of you time doing nothing and you are skilled in mobile suit piloting. You'll only volunteering it's not like going to the army and protecting your friends and everyone else on this ship if the aliens attacked again." Kira deliberately changed the subject. "Lacus ask me to take her to the park. We should get going." both teens walked away with Haro at toll but not without Athrun shouting at them "THINK ABOUT IT!" a half hour later outside of the Archangels position in space. Zentradi war vessels appeared out of their fold and send out close to a dozen scout ships their way. "We've got incoming. Unknown heat signatures at point 626" Jackie Tomura announced out loud at the bridge. Mir quickly contacted the captain through the loudspeaker.

"Didn't take them long" Murrue rushed to her seat along with Natarle who was behind her. "All hands level 1 battlestations." At the same time Lacus and Kira was watching the view of Macross City blow them.

"Wow it's beautiful up here."

"Nice view, Haro!" Kira who was behind her couldn't stop thinking of Athrun's offer "_It's not like i will be joining them. This is just only volunteering"_ Kira's thoughts were soon interrupted by another recognized voice of two people they met at the White Dragon "Rick,Minmei!"

"Oh your one of the customers backed at my restaurant" she blushed again in embarrassment of seeing her favorite singer right in front of her. "_All hands level 1 battlestations. All civilians proceed to the nearest shelters."_

_"_Where in another battle?" shocked Rick Hunter. Kira nod at his agreement "Yeah looks that way" Rick just sigh "then we've got nothing to worry about."At the hangerbay's Mu floated to his Cgue to launch "so it has begun."

"_Lieutenant La Flaga"_ Natarle appeared on the left of his screen "_Were sending you off first followed by the G weapons _. _You have go for launch_"

"Affirmative. Mu Laflaga, CGUE launching!" his CGUE launched into space. Armed with a Heavy Assault Beam Rifle & MA-M4A Heavy Blade on it's back. As it prepares itself for battle the Zentradi launch a thousand battle battle pods on him "Archangel, If you going to launch those gundams nows the time."

"The famous Hawk Of Edymon is afraid" Yzak smirk sarcastically at his cockpit seat as Duel,Buster and Aegis launch and all four suits began to attacked.

"How could you say that Rick" Menmei was yelling at Rick but he didn't want to listen. Lacus tried to contribute "Lynn's right. The pilots are risking their own for our sake. Stop thinking about yourself."

"Like you two care. You know what I wish this town was destroyed." at the same time the same spunky blond princess somehow dodged her bodyguard and jumped in to a standard Ginn. But instead Natarle appeared on her screen."_Princess Attha you are illegally operating a Ginn, and during a battle?"_ Cagalli just sarcastically replied_ "_You idiots need help and i can't sit by and do nothing and besides I have mobile suit skills" she ignored the tapping of Kisaka was making in her cockpit. _"Forget it Ensign let her go just warned our pilots"_ Natarle just sighed and replied_ "Very well, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha you are go for launch." _a Mechanic push Kisaka away as Cagalli launch still yelling out her name to comeback.

At the other side of the battlefield. On the Zentradi Commander was questioning there methods even though the conflict was in equal footing "I'm surprised the micronians didn't fire the main gun yet sir" Exedore said to his commander. "I'm surprised on that too" Bretei continue to look at the battlefield on the screen "What are you planning my dear micronian friends?"

"Perhaps sir that we should give them another present and see what their response is" Exedore said with a grin in his face. Brentei ponder this for a moment "_Exedore does have a good idea. If we hit them hard. They'll have to give up."_ The Zentradi commander got out of thought and order a set of commands. At the same time multiple scout ships fire on separate sides of the Archangel.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Mu yelled on all channels as all 5 suits got out of harms way "_Those aliens have no regard to life?" _Cagalli called on her mobile suits radio "_Thats why they're called aliens at the first place"_ Dearka respond sarcastically "_Can it Dearka!" _replied Yzak

"_Focus on fight guys we're still in a battlefield you know!" _Athrun respond to all all pilots. Back on the bridge the crew was got out from their sudden blow a minute ago "Ensign Haw are you all right?" respond Natarle to her volunteer and she nod saying she is. Murrue asked for a report damages?

"Valiants 5 &6 are offline and taking heavy damage?" said Pal

"#4 engine is almost destroyed"Arnold told him. Mir was next to tell her another set of damages when they got hit again forcing Murrue to drop her hat "Thats it, Ensign Badgerul order to fire the main gun." Natarle tried to reply but the look in her face says she was dead serious. She went to the intercom and applied it on all channels "Attention all decks. Prepare to fire the main gun. Destination of completion in 3 min."

In the archangel engineering room a couple of mechanics were confused about the announcement. "Hey do you guys want to live. Then get out of the engineering room" yelled out chief mechanic Kojiro Murdoch. "What firing the main gun?" Mu and the rest of the pilots heard the announcement but replied to escape so that they don't go into harms way. The Archangel began transforming . As back engines turn into legs. The top gotfreids shift to. Arms began growing creating two huge canons in the process. Once it was completed it became a huge robot "main gun ready captain?"

"FIRE!" A huge blast obliterate all the Zentradi scout ships till they were nothing. Leaving the pilot's surprised "Woh remind me not to get into her bad side ever."

Back at the park all four of them somehow survive. Hearing a approaching vehicle telling to report to the nearest infirmary to checkup on any casualties. "Well Rick you said you wanted to destroy the town. So here it is" Lynn showed a damaged Macross City. "I never meant it?"

"Of course you didn't. You were just confused thats all." Lacus was next to Lyn with Haro in her hands."Rick foolish haro!" She was look at Kira who was looking up. "Is there something the matter?" Lacus looking all worried "Lacus I'm taking Athrun's advise." All look shocked waiting for his next words. "I'm volunteering for the UNZT forces to protect everyone." Lacus gleamed happily for him because he was taking the duty like a man and not like a child. Rick overseeing his choice smirk and went to next to him "Hey Kira. You think your going to count me out. Think again I'm volunteering too."

AN:Well it's been forever since I updated this story. Nicol appears next chapter. Do you think pilot Blitz? Plus I'm adding characters from Gunparade March into the mix too. It was something I thought up for a long time. As for Max I don't know if I want him natural or Coordinator? My other story Metal Gear Fox is near chapter completion. So watch for that.


End file.
